Archive: Jared Wong
Jared Wong is a bonded human currently a DEVIL research subject. He volunteered for bonding at Facility 66 and is bonded to Chrykck, a fire demon. Personality Extremely excitable and bubbly, loves making friends with everyone he meets. He has the personality of a preteen and acts like one too. He's very easily amused and loves listening to other's people stories, but only if they're short enough for him to be able to pay attention to. He says what is immediately on his mind, oblivious to the fact that most of the things he says can be very rude or insulting. Everything he talks about is punctuated with a laugh at the end. There is the question of whether Jared can comprehend emotions past extreme happiness and extreme distress. Throughout his life, he has never had a lot of experience with dealing with his own emotions. He is even more inept in judging emotions of others. He cannot seem to understand when others feel angry or annoyed at his presence, and believes that everyone is good of heart until proven otherwise, although it takes a lot of effort to prove it otherwise. Jared goes into extreme distress when he starts feeling emotions other than what he can understand, which are happiness, mild sadness, mild irritation, embarrassment, and fear. He becomes confused and seizes up, unable to really do much at all. He tends to start laughing uncontrolllably and becomes significantly more fiddly with the things around him, and starts blurting our random statements in an attempt to make sense of the situation. Of course this does not happen very often, as he rarely feels the need to be anything but happy. Although bubbly and eccentric, there is a sense of arrogance about Jared. He seems to enjoy talking about his achievements and introduces himself with the 'Dr' title, no matter what. He loves to mention his amazing intellect too. He tends to react badly to being called 'stupid' or any variation of the word. In many cases, he seems to see himself above other humans for some weird reason, but he's just as human as the rest. This may stem from a low self-esteem, or from an inferiority complex as he just wants to be the very best. In short, Jared is too happy and naive for his own good. Background Pre-bond Jared was born and raised in Hong Kong, and was the youngest of three siblings. He was considered a child prodigy and genius, excelling in every academic sense of the word. He had always been in love with science and mathematics, and loved fiddling and tinkering with toys. He was never a social kid, and never truly understood how to speak and deal with other people, keeping to himself instead. Although he seemed to be smart enough to learn how to crawl and walk at a very early age, and knowing how to put the square in the square hole the first time he played the game, Jared only started speaking at 4 years old. He spent some time in speech therapy to improve this, though at first he always seemed incredibly reluctant to say anything at all. The amount he talks now couuld potentially be him making up for all the lost years of not speaking. He was diagnosed with ADHD at 12 years old and has been on suppressants and other medications ever since. His parents always believed he would eventually get over it, but it never happened. His father, especially, tried to get him to focus on his school work, sometimes with force, but it seemed useless as Jared found school work boring and not thrilling enough to pay attention to. Jared believes that his dad was a great guy for helping him with his school work, even though he never needed the help. He attended German Swiss International School, deciding to learn German instead of English. He became fluent in German quickly enough, although he continued to refuse to learn of speak Engilsh. At 16, he graduated from High School and attended MIT in a major for Computer Science and Electrical Engineering. He thrived in the academic environment, and continued his education until he received a PhD. Jared did run into the problem of bullying when he was at University, especially in the first year as he was younger and more oblivious than the rest. His English was terrible when he first started University, though he quickly picked up on the language. Still, people would laugh and make fun of the fact he couldn't pronounce his own major: "compoote seeyuhns and Elektikal Enkining". He had a girlfriend for a short time in University, though they broke it off soon after, and then started dating his first year roommate a year later. After a year he decided that he really didn't like the aspect of dating, and just never felt like love was a true emotion for him, though he is still best friends with his old roommate. After receiving his PhD, he returned to Hong Kong and became increasingly jittery and irritable due to the lack of work and things to study. While searching for a job, he taught himself to speak fluent Spanish over the course of 2 months. He worked as a telemarketer for 2 ½ months, then as a car engineer for a short while, and then finally settled on working with a film company to create the mechanically operated props for movies. Still, he felt as if he wasn't giving enough to the scientific community that he loved. Upon hearing about the DEVIL program that was supposed to be looking for volunteers to help them reach the new frontier of Science, Jared knew exactly what to do with his life. He had no clue what signing up would entail, but at least he knew it would all be for science. Post-bond Year 1 Having just arrived at the Facility, Jared isn't completely sure what to make of it just yet. At first he thought it was cool, but now he is starting to have doubts about how much actual Science takes place within the walls. Still, he is excited about the entire prospect, yet totally terrified at the same time. He seems to inwardly dislike the fact that many demons are not there out of their own free will. He is conflicted as he wishes to learn so much more about all the demons, but still feels slightly guilty at the same time. Still, curiosity > guilt for him all the time. Powers Jared is an idiot who doesn't know anything about what he can potentially do. All he knows is that Chrykck is a warm fellow and that's nice. Also he's far too hyperactive to focus on practicing or anything like what is up with that right? Active *Being a douchebag Passive *Jared seems to be running a perpetual fever of around 37˚C to 38˚C. His face flushes when he's in extreme heat (Asian Flush awkward) or when he gets distressed and is unsure what to say. Relationships Chrykck Jared is incredibly fond of Chrykck so far, thinking he's a super nice and super cool guy to chat with. He's glad to be bonded to a nice guy at least! There is so much more he wishes to learn about this demon and his culture, and just everything in general. He has made a secret pact within himself to make sure they can eventually leave so they can go and travel the world together. He really likes how patient Chrykck can be, especially when it comes to Jared trying to learn how to use his powers. Plus, he's super cool and nice and super warm for cuddles! It's great! He's also so tall whoa. Friends Demons *'Camdon:' "Buzzer". One of the first demons that Jared met, and he is very fond of the demon! He hasn't seen him much after the bonding but he is sure they will meet again. He's so affectionate though, he even tripped Jared with his tail which is a true sign of friendship! --- They met again and Jared doesn't remember him yet, but thinks Cam is really cool either way! *'Smiles:' Jared thinks this guy is so cool with his horns and stuff! Wow, and he's such a friendly, nice guy, offering to fix people and help them get stronger! He likes the fact he's called Smiles, he thinks that's super cool. Smiles is definitely an interesting character to Jared, going from mean and calling him 'maggot' to offering to teach Jared his language and calling him 'charming human'. He hopes to get to know him better. *'Vesper:' They had a lovely conversation about books, and now Jared wishes to read books with her and it'll be totally awesome! He's really excited for it! *'Enki:' Tail smacks are affectionate and he likes the chirping. So cute, so perfect. *'Addule:' Think this wind demon is super cool and super nice and likes that he's also pretty informative! He thinks Addy is a really good guy, and is honest enough to tell Jared the truth, which is really nice of him. * [[Fascination|'Fascination']]: 'Jared thinks this floating demon is super interesting and wishes to learn more about it. Though, he doesn't really understand when the demon says he's too excited. Still, it helped him float that was way too cool! * [[Vash|'Vash]]: What a cute little demon! They met in a pantry and took food and it got better from there! What a great friendship! * [[Ybes|'Ybes']]: This winged demon seems awesome and nice to him! He just loves his huge wings it's absolutely astonishing how great they are! Humans *'Annabelle Hastur:' He wants to learn sign language for her. That is what he wants to do. And she's really nice and friendly he likes her! *'Mahir Nassar:' He thinks that he's a cool guy, who seems to like crackers from the looks of it. He's really cool and collected, which Jared thinks is really cool, not to mention the guy packs a punch, which is also good. Plus look at that hair, it's pretty gorgeous. *'Sibbi Caspersen:' What a cool dude! He let him make bracelets, and gave him some too that's so cool! Not to mention have you seen ''this guy's hair? It's fantastic! He's just so impressed! * [[Themma Donner|'Themma Donner']]':' Something something she likes SCIENCE and therefore is automatically promoted to GOOD standards in his book. Dubious * 'Cithara Sloan:' Cithara is someone new and he thinks she's pretty cool, even is she is kinda gloomy. Still, he's totally cool with her gloominess, he thinks it's cool! She sometimes makes fun of him, which means that they're good friends now! Scratch that she has made fun of him and called him useless and unimportant, and now he's not sure if it was the medication or her that made him react this way. Not Friends *If you make it onto this list you should be ashamed of yourself. Jared is friends with everyone if you are a non-friend you are obviously not a good person. Or you've dunked Jared's face in a toilet. The usual. * Just don't make fun of his friends, a'right. He will hurt you so bad. Probably in the process hurt himself because he's so dumb. Trivia *Jared's playlist *Being a super genius was one side of the coin, but Jared also had his fair share of disorders that came with his hyperactive brain: **''Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder; ADHD - Jared can’t seem to maintain focus on one thing for more than 15 to 30 minutes bursts. If it doesn’t interest him, his focus will stray incredibly easily. He takes suppressants to help control this, though they don't seem to help much. **''Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; OCD'' - Rather mild tendency, but he does have this aching need to arrange things into specific orders, mostly in alphabetical and colour orders. He can’t focus if things aren’t in the right place. There are other factors of his OCD, such as the fact everything he has must come in even numbers. Even when he eats he will eat two of everything (or nothing) to make sure it’s even. He also spends at least 3 minutes washing his hands after using the bathroom and before eating meals. *Speaks fluent Cantonese, English, German, Russian, and Spanish. *Likes to wear clothes that are 2 sizes too big for him in order to conceal how skinny he is. (Spoiler, doesn't work) *Please don't talk to him about Science he can talk forever about Science and will not stop. *He can't really comprehend annoyance or irritation or anger, even if you tell him to piss of he'll probably come back again. You could punch him in the face and he'd still think it's a friendly gesture. *If he doesn't know what to say, Jared will laugh. If you tell him your grandpa just died he will laugh because he has no clue what to say to you. * Has a whole collection of photographs of mostly he and his best friend, though he has some of his family as well. He stuck a few on the wall in his room, though the rest are in a photo album, which he flips through sometimes. * Also has a Lord of the Rings ring replica with the words 'You're an idiot Love Mikhail' engraved on the inner side, given to him by his best friend as a graduation present. Category:6th Round Category:Archive: Characters